Yomika
Yomika 'is the 16th fighter in the Original Lawl. Yomika uses only the hair on her head and her Dream Abilities to help bypass opponents in her way and seek for what's at the end of her victory. Special Moves Neutral B - Angel Hoop Yomika uses her Angel Hoop effect, which attracts and repels opponents. The first wave attracts projectiles and opponents (attracting non-solids of the former will heal her), while the seconds reflects projectiles and deals damage. In midair, she floats for a bit, which can be cancelled with any button. Side B - Kingfisher Yomika uses her Kingfisher effect, in which she runs forward. She also gains up to 4 jumps under this effect. If she grabs an opponent (by pressing A) while running, she drags the opponent and does a lil' strike. The move can be canceled by pressing B or crashing into a wall. Up B - Tengu Yomika transforms into a Tengu. When in standby mode, tilting the control stick in a direction will make her dive towards said direction. Her standby mode makes her float for up to 5 seconds or until the A button is pressed. Down B - Dragon Flow Yomika summons a disc in the floor, which can only be controlled horizontally. Pressing B activates the flow of the disc, summoning a rain cloud. It deals 7% damage on the first hit and 1% for every subsequent hit (no hitstun). It disappears after 15 seconds have passed or when the B button is pressed again, and there can only be one on the field. Final Smash - Stomach Overlord Yomika transforms into the Stomach Overlord and summons floating eyes that chase after the opponents. After 10 floating eyes get their prey, the one that got hit the most receives some very high damage inside of a giant stomach. In case of a tie, the opponent that has the most damage (or a random one in the case of a tie) receives the punishment. Taunts *Down Taunt- She uses the Long Hair effect. *Side Taunt- Plays a tune using the Erhu effect (Its like a violin). *Up Taunt- Uses the Infection effect (A worm wiggles from her scalp). Victory Options/Lose Pose *Victory 1: Yomika climbs down a ladder into a giant hole in the ground. *Victory 2: Yomika sleeps on her mat. *Victory 3: Yomika falls down to her knees. *Lose: Yomika tucks her head down in defeat. ''Character Description Yomika is the main character of the Yume Nikki fan-game, Dream Graffiti. Like Madotsuki, she lives alone in a small home, has some abstract dreams, and explores them to find various effects. Unlike Madotsuki, Yomika lives in a shoddy, low-class home, and doesn't even wear shoes. She seems to have interests in abstract thoughts and nature, along with a complicated relationship with the urban world, as her dreams show. Character Ranking Moveset '''Ground attacks 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Shocks the opponent with an orange cherry. Does 5% electric damage, or 10% if sweetspotted. *Up tilt - Makes her decapitated turtle-head jump up. Does 8% damage. *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Lashes out three vines of overgrown hair, dealing 15-25%. *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - Swings her hair both sides around her. *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Snake Codec *'Solid Snake': That girl looks just like Madotsuki! *'Otacon': Everyone knows about Madotsuki's tragedy... But pretty much no one knows about Yomika's. *'Solid Snake': Do you know why she has creepy dreams? *'Otacon': Nope. *'Solid Snake': Hey! *'Slippy': Hey Snake! *'Solid Snake': What's your theory on Yomika's creepy dreams? *'Slippy': I don't know who is that... *'Solid Snake': ... *'Slippy': Don't get mad. *'Solid Snake': Fuck you. *'Solid Snake': Colonel! Tell me what you know about Yomika. *'Colonel': Lol what. *'Solid Snake': Mei Ling, why does Yomika has creepy dreams? *'Mei-Ling': Who? *'Solid Snake': Yomika. *'Mei-Ling': Mmm... well I hope things turn out ok for her... *'Solid Snake': Are you kidding me!? *'Otacon': As you can tell, no one knows about Yomika. *'Solid Snake': ... More need to know! *'Otacon': Yeah well... just don't get too close Snake. Yomika is deadly. *'Solid Snake': Don't worry. I know from experience that its the quiet ones that you need to watch out for. Role In The Subspace Emissary Her role is currently not revealed. Trivia *Yomika was the first character to be revealed through Classic Mode. *Yomika's moveset had a bit of backlash due to how overpowered her moves were, which was referenced in Codec Snake's moveset and fixed in the Lawl Game update. *Yomika can be considered the savior of Smash Bros Lawl. Originally when Chincherrinas was doing Subspace Emissary, he noticed how the Emissary videos receive less likes/views than shorter videos that take less effort, like "Batman does not eat Uboa". With that, he contemplated pulling the plug on the Lawl series entirely. But soon, he discovered Dream Graffiti, which would end up helping him spark more ideas for the series (like new narrators, characters, and Classic mode) that would ultimately save the series. It's all there in the description of her moveset. *Even before the announcement of Lawl A.M., Yomika made various cameos in The Frollo Show, mainly in the "Frollo Beats up Evil Residents" episodes. *Yomika was the second and last "dreamer" character introduced in the Original Lawl. *Yomika is the only character in OG Lawl from an RPG Horror game who has yet to appear in The Subspace Emissary. *Oudn, creator of Dream Graffiti, is aware of Yomika's presence in Lawl after Billy Slaven tweeted him her moveset video with him liking the tweet. This makes him one of the few creators aware of their presence in Lawl, alongside Nostalgia Critic knowing about his 1-on-1 against Frollo. Category:Lawl Category:Yume Graffiti universe Category:Cults Category:Playable Character Category:Post-Morgan Era Category:Yume Graffiti Category:Video Game Characters Category:The Frollo Show Category:Defensive Category:Light Category:Neutral Category:Human Category:Female Category:Japanese Category:10's Category:Unknown Age Category:Dreamers Category:Creator-Aware Category:Unlockable Character Category:Heavy Zoner Category:2010’s